1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning exposure apparatus, and more particularly to a scanning exposure apparatus suitably applied in fabricating large-scale liquid crystal display devices etc.
2. Related Background Art
The large-scale liquid crystal display devices etc. are fabricated using scanning exposure apparatus requiring no large-scale projection optical system. This type of scanning exposure apparatus perform projection exposure while scanning a mask and a photosensitive substrate in a same direction.
Generally, surfaces of the mask and substrate are not perfectly flat because of bowing etc. Thus, scanning is performed with so-called leveling adjustment so as not to cause image defocus during exposure in each exposure area.